


Perception

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-29
Updated: 2002-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ron realises that he cares for Draco when he sees Lucius molesting his son.





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malfoy Fuh-q-fest at Nox et Lumos.

Ron's POV

At seventeen, I know very well what those noises are. They are noises that don't belong in a classroom, and definitely they don't belong in broad daylight. Those are noises that are reserved for when you are in your bed late at night with silencing charms assuring that no one hears you.

I wonder who is so arrogant to break the unbroken rules of British boarding schools. I open the door and look through the crack. I shouldn't be surprised when I see grey eyes staring at door. Malfoy certainly is arrogant enough.

What shocks me is the identity of the man who is making him moan like that: his father. The cool and composed Lucius Malfoy is flushed as he pumps into his son's body. Long blond hair move messily with each thrust.

I want to cover my ears as I hear him grunt while he dives mercilessly inside his son. I look at the eyes of the student I hate the most and I see tears silently fall from the corners. I feel warmth on my cheeks and I realise that I'm crying with Malfoy, I'm crying for Malfoy.

"Please, Father," Draco begs him to stop. Lucius keeps moving, his hand wrapped around Draco's prick as he pumps his son in time with his thrusts.

I should stop Lucius; I should call someone, but I do nothing and stare. My hate for Lucius Malfoy increases with each moan, each thrust, but I still stare at them. My anger reaches new levels as Lucius screams his orgasm. My heart breaks as Draco sobs his release.

~*~DM~*~

I spend the next few days thinking about what I saw. Or more precisely, I try to forget. Harry and Hermione keep staring at me. I know I've been quiet, too quiet for me, but I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, I'll just reveal what I saw.

We are sitting in the great hall and Draco is staring at me strangely. I think he has finally realised that I'm looking at him without the usual hate and anger. I sigh.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Herm asks me.

I shrug. "Nothing, Herm. I'm fine."

"You've been staring at nothing for thirty minutes and you aren't eating. That's a sign of the apocalypse," Harry tells me.

"I was thinking about the potion assignment that's due on Friday." That shuts Harry up, but Hermione is not stopped easily.

"I wager that you haven't even started it. Ron, after seven years you'd think that you'd know not to wait until the last moment."

"You're right, but why mess with tradition?" I joke, trying to keep my mind from wondering back to Draco.

"You're incorrigible, Ron Weasley. Instead of wasting your time here doing nothing, you should go and start the assignment," Hermione points out.

"Maybe you're right. I'll see you later, guys." I could kiss her for giving me a reason to leave the hall without being noticed.

I walk toward the Gryffindor tower when I hear him.

"Why are you staring at me, Weasel?" Draco asks in that bored tone he has.

"You don't want me to tell you," I answer angrily. It's amazing how a simple sentence from him makes me angry.

"You think I'm afraid of whatever your sick mind can come up with?"

I turn as I hear him get closer. I can see the arrogance in those eyes, the same eyes that were shedding tears just a few days ago. I'm not sure if I want to kick his arse or hug him and never let him go.

I open my mouth to tell him that he shouldn't push me, but instead I say, "I saw you and your father."

He pales, which is an amazing feat since he is so pallid already, but recovers quickly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

I grab his school robe and push him inside a classroom. "Don't play stupid with me, Draco."

He laughs at me. "Draco? Since when do you call me 'Draco'?"

"Since I saw your father fuck you," I spit back.

He turns away from me and wraps his arms around himself. Like Harry, he is small and he looks like a child at the moment. "What do you want, Weasley?"

Progress, he hasn't called me Weasel. I move closer and I put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I want to help you."

He spins around and stares at me confused. "Why?"

"Look, Draco, I understand why you would be afraid to report your father. I'm sure many of the Slytherins wouldn't be happy with that, but you still have to tell Dumbledore."

He frowns. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Draco, you can't let him get away with raping you." Okay, I'm not the most tactful person, but I don't know what euphemism to use. I'm sure Herm would have handled this much better.

A series of emotions flashes in his face. I'm not sure I can read them. We Gryffindors tend to say, very loudly I might add, what we feel. "How do you think you can help me?"

I suppress a smile. He truly is a Slytherin, already looking at how he can benefit from my knowledge. "I'll be your friend. I'll support you whatever decision you make."

He nears me and locks me into an embrace. I close my arms around his lithe body. His eyes are shiny with joy. He licks his lips before muttering a breathed 'thank you'.

"Don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for," I mutter.

He runs a finger over my lip and I melt. "I'm not used to friends," he tells me honestly.

"You have me now." I mentally kick myself for the way that came out.

Fortunately, Draco doesn't get upset. Instead, he smirks. I shake my head and smile at him. "You know what I mean," I point out patiently.

"Maybe, I don't mind having you. In general," he teases and wiggles against me. That's when I realise that we're still in each other's arms. I try to pull back, but he is surprisingly strong and keeps me close.

"Just don't let me go," he tells me with a sadness that makes me want to protect him.

"Never. I'll be by your side as long as you want me."

"You should have been a Hufflepuff. You're too loyal for your own good." For once, there is no malice in his tone. Just a neutral statement of facts.

"As much as I am enjoying our first discussion in seven years that doesn't include insults, I must go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you must," he answers with a sigh. He kisses me lightly on the lips. "Goodnight!"

~*~DM~*~

I don't see him for a week. Oh, we meet in class and in the great hall, but we really don't talk. It would be difficult to explain to an entire school why we are talking to each other civilly. However, my mind always goes back to the blonde. I can't help remembering his face when he was bent on that desk, the look of joy when I told him that I would help him. I am becoming obsessed with Draco and I don't mind.

Finally on Sunday, he slips me a note. There are no names and no meeting place, but just a few words: meet me in the same classroom after tea. I'm so elated that I can't eat.

"Ron, you're doing it again," Harry points out.

"By Merlin, you act like you're in love." I blush at Hermione's comment. I am not in love. Especially not with Draco. The fact that my mind immediately focuses on the blond is telling enough, but I try not to think of those implications.

I fidget through tea and find an excuse to leave without the rest of the Gryffindors. The room is empty when I get there. Draco waltzes in after a few minutes, locking the door and putting a silencing spell. He must do that often because he does it unconsciously.

"I hope you didn't have problems ditching your friends," he asks me, bored.

"No more than usual. What about you?"

"I don't have friends, I told you. At least not friends that would check on my whereabouts," he drawls out. He comes closer to me and kisses me. Unlike the first kiss, this is not about friendship and gratitude. His hands rest behind my head and back pulling me close until our bodies touch. He pulls back, looking as composed as ever. "Now, I have you as a friend," he tells me in a childlike tone.

"When I offered to help, I didn't mean..." I'm not sure why I offered my help. I simply couldn't do otherwise. It wouldn't be right. Of course, taking advantage of someone who has been abused by his own father is not the noble thing to do. However, Draco is making it really hard to keep my hands off.

"I know," he answers me. He seems to know what I'm thinking, because he continues, "You're not taking advantage of me. I need...I need friendship." His hands move over my chest. I hold my breath as he leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Please."

I'm not sure to what I'm agreeing but I nod. He pulls out his wand and I panic for a moment. He murmurs a spell and we are both naked. "Draco, wait!"

"What? I'm not good enough for a Gryffindor. I'm used, is that it?" He looks hurt.

I embrace him. "No, Draco, that's not it. I want to make sure that you're ready. I don't want to hurt you."

He bites his bottom lips. "Maybe, you're right. I don't know if I could...you know, being taken like that..."

I draw small circles on his back, trying to relax him. "We can do it differently. You could bugger me."

He grins. "Would you really?"

"If that's comfortable for you," I reassure him. "We'll go only as far as you want." I briefly wonder when we decided to have sex. This was supposed to be about friendship.

"You're thinking too much. Just feel," he tells me as he sits on the floor and pulls me down with him.

We're lying on the ground, resting on his school robe. He doesn't seem to care that it could get ruined. Then again, he can afford as many as he wants.

"You're still thinking." He bites one nipple and I yelp. He laughs at me before soothing the same nipple with his tongue. His hand moves to the other nipple and he begins to manipulate them until they stand hard and sensitive, begging his touch.

"That's much better," he murmurs.

"Yes," I breathe.

"I'll make it even better," he tells me smugly.

I don't have the inclination to rebuff him as his hand moves down, a finger lightly tracing a line from my chest to my groin. Draco plays with the fine hair that covers my stomach, his hand accidentally brushing against my erection.

"Do you want me?"

I nod.

"Please tell me. I need to hear you." And talking would be so much easier if his hand hadn't moved down to cup by balls.

"I want you, Draco."

He smirks, satisfied. I grab his head and pull him close. I kiss him until that smirk is wiped from his face. I open my mouth and his tongue slips inside me. He begins fucking my mouth and I get hard at the unspoken promise.

I grab his hand and press it against my cock. I raise my hips wanting more contact. I can't believe that I want him so much. So many reasons why we shouldn't be doing this, but each one seems to spurt out with my precum.

"I want to fuck you," he whispers in my ear. The hair at the back of my neck stand at the possessiveness in his voice.

He uses his wand again and I feel a wetness invade my arse. His fingers soon plunge in. His kisses distract me from the pain long enough to mutate the pain into wonderful pleasure.

I buck against his hand, inciting him to move faster, deeper. He chuckles. "You're such a good slut," he tells me and I should be offended, but I'm not. I don't care just as long as he keeps his fingers in me.

As soon as I think that, he removes his fingers. I whimper for an instant before his cockhead presses against my body.

"Ready?" he asks rhetorically as he grabs my legs and pushes them apart.

"Yes, Draco, just do it already." He chuckles at the unexpected answer and pushes inside.

He gives me time to adjust to the new sensation before pounding into me. There is no other word. He thrusts in and out with force, hitting my prostate each time. He has just become my new god.

I'm seventeen and I haven't been laid for a month. That's an eternity for a teenager. The edge gets nearer and nearer. Only his fingers locked around my dick like a cockring stops me from going over.

He keeps pumping for what seems a lifetime. I love to watch his face as he buries himself inside me with strength and ferocity. He finally releases my prick and I fall and fly at the same time, only his cock and his semen keeping me grounded.

He regains his breath quickly. He gets up and begins to get dressed. "You know," he tells me. "No one would believe what's going on between me and my father."

I think about it for a moment. "I might have a solution."

His head whips back and stares at me. "Pray, do tell."

"If you can get him in a room, I'll hide. We'll stop him before he hurt you," I reassure him. "However, we need to push him enough that I can corroborate your story."

He curls his lip. "That's very Slytherin of you." That's probably the best compliment that he would bestow on a person. "I'll let you know when I can get him here."

~*~DM~*~

We have managed to meet in secret. All our encounters seem to end with us on the floor, covered by sweat and semen. Somehow, that's Heaven.

Today, things will go differently. Draco has managed to convince his father to come to Hogwarts. They are meeting in a room previously used by a teacher. I hide in a closet. From here, I have a clear view of the couch where Draco is sitting.

My heart beats faster as Lucius sweeps inside. He looks majestic in his expensive black robes with snakes as fastenings and his black staff with the enchanted snake on top. "Draco, what do you want? You know I'm busy."

My friend - boyfriend - pouts. "I missed you, Father."

Lucius sighed and sits next to his son. "Draco, you can't keep doing this." He puts a hand on his thigh and I seethe. "I was here barely a month ago."

Draco moves swiftly and straddles his father's hips. This was not part of the plan. He shouldn't be pushing so much. Lucius doesn't question him. "But Father, a month without you is an eternity." Draco kisses Lucius' jaw, planting butterfly kisses from his chin to his ear.

"You have to learn to control yourself, Draco."

My boyfriend puffs. "I might not be able to and then I'll have to find someone else to keep me occupied."

Lucius pales and pulls Draco close to him. He runs his finger through Draco's shoulder length hair. "Please, don't say that. You know I'll do anything to make you happy."

I can feel Draco's smirk even if I can't see it. Draco sits up again and I see his face. There is a look of love and adoration that he never has with me. A sinking feeling envelops me.

"I love you, Father." Draco runs his fingers over Lucius' aristocratic features. I don't think he even remembers that I'm in the room. "You're the most important person in my life."

Lucius smiles at the declaration. "Never doubt that you are my reason to live, my dragon."

"Father, as much as I love to trade compliments, I really want you. I want to feel you inside me." Oh God, I feel like throwing up. There is no way that he is faking the need and craving in his voice. I realise that Draco is in love with his father.

"How do you want it, my love?" Lucius keeps petting his son like this is the most normal thing in the world.

"Get us naked and prepare me, Father." Draco has his father's wrapped around his finger. Lucius doesn't even bat an eye at Draco's commanding tone, instead he pulls out his wand and does as he was told.

I stare at the two. They look perfect: marble skin, soft, blonde hair, and slim muscles. They are both erect from the friction, and even their cocks are beautiful. Long and thick, pulsing due to their need, standing proud at attention with fine blond hair covering their base. I could never compete with that.

"I'm going to ride you, Father." The word is so sinful as Draco lowers himself, taking Lucius' erection inside him.

I shut my eyes, trying to pretend that I'm not here, that they are not here. The moans from the two Malfoys remind me of reality, but I will not look. If I open my eyes, I know that the tears of Draco's betrayal will wash over me like a river breaking its dam.

I hear Draco scream his release only to be followed by Lucius a few moments later. That's when I open my eyes. Draco rests boneless against his father's chest. Lucius caresses Draco's back. He touches his son like he is the most precious jewel on this earth.

The anger I have bottled inside erupts and I push the door open. Draco barely opens his eyes. "I forgot to tell you that the Weasel knows," he tells his father lazily.

Lucius looks shocked and ashamed at once. He is at a complete loss and I would enjoy the sight if I didn't feel like my heart had been ripped from my chest.

"How could you use me like this?" I scream at Draco.

He turns and glares at me. "Easy."

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy," I threaten him.

He elegantly gets up and moves closer to me, uncaring of his nudity. "Did you truly think that I could want you? You were an available whore, while I waited for my father." He sneers at me. "You must be insane if you think that my father could hurt me."

"Why the bloody hell did you want me?"

He sniggers. "I didn't want you. I wanted revenge. I wanted to show you that I can have you, make you ask for it. And I did."

Lucius has been extremely quiet, watching us with interest. Finally, he gets up, ignoring his nakedness as well. "Is humiliating a Weasley more important than us?" Lucius asks him. I can hear the uncertainty in his voice. I'm shocked when I realise that Lucius Malfoy is afraid, afraid that his son might not love him enough.

Draco smiles at him softly as his fingers trace his father's lips. It should be sickening, but it's the most romantic thing I've seen in my life. "Nothing is more important than you, Father," Draco finally tells him softly.

My world goes black as I hear Lucius say, "Obliviate!"


End file.
